Amor entre notas musicales
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Bella es una chica que canta en su pueblo, en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Edward, un chico que también canta, ellos se enamoran, pero no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos… Drama, Romance, Tristeza esta historia es la que has esperado siempre, no dudes en leerla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia y de Nathy951, que la disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia no es nueva, al menos en fanfiction, fue subida por mi querida y hermosa beta Nathy951, la empezamos a escribir hace tres años pero en su cuenta no tuvo éxito y como es de los dos me tomé la libertad de subirla aquí, díganme si les gustó o no :) se los agradecería mucho.**

**CAPITULO I. INICIO DE UNA BELLA HISTORIA**

**Bella POV**

Aghh una mañana horrible basta para comenzar un día pésimo, y digo horrible porque en el pueblo donde vivo siempre llueve, es raro ver un día soleado...

Ohh lo siento, mi nombre es Isabella... Isabella Swan (pero prefiero que me digan Bella), tengo 15 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, junto con mis padres Charlie y Renee, como iba diciendo hoy no es uno de mis mejores días, claro que me gusta lo que voy a hacer pero... no aquí. Yo adoro la música, mejor dicho la amo y hoy me toca cantar en una pequeña celebración de la navidad en mi barrio.

Yo sueño con cantar algún día en un gran escenario lleno de personas, que todos en la calle me reconozcan, me pidan autógrafos, me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo dando conciertos... pero basta, son solo sueños y hoy me toca cantar ante unas pocas personas, mis vecinos, pero como dice Charlie, "Todos debemos empezar desde abajo".

Charlie también cantaba pero dejo su sueño al tener que mantener una familia y desde que se casó con Renee ha trabajado como jefe de policías del pueblo.

-Bella apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde. -Me urgió mi madre.  
>-Ya voy ma' -mi madre es de las típicas mujeres puntuales que les gusta estar en un evento una hora antes, de ahí que yo nunca he llegado tarde al colegio.<p>

Me resigné a lo que se me avecinaba y me fui a duchar. El agua fría hizo que se relajaran mis músculos así que salí más calmada del baño, mi madre siempre me coordinaba, así que me vestí como ella me pidió. Me puse una blusa gris, unos jeans azules y una casaca marrón pero lo que más me apenaba era el gorrito rojo navideño, que vergüenza iba a pasar ese día, me cogí mi pelo castaño en una cola y salí.

Mi madre ya se había ido, como dije no le gusta llegar tarde, así que me fui con mi padre y mi hermano, ¿No lo mencioné? pues sí tengo un hermano llamado Seth, tiene nueve años, nos fuimos y ¿que creen? para rematar mi día llegamos muy temprano, Pff y bien a prepararme para mi presentación.

-¿Lista para deleitarnos? -dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.  
>-¡Oh Garrett! -lo abracé, Garrett era mi mejor amigo en el barrio, desde que tenía memoria -pues sí, ya sabes que esto no es nuevo para mí.<br>-Ajá señorita famosa, me das tu autógrafo.  
>-Ay Garrett no estoy para bromas.<br>-Relájate Bells, es solo una fiesta y estoy seguro que desde hoy cambiará tu vida.  
>-Bueno Garrett, te haré caso y me divertiré.<br>-Así me gusta y ya casi te toca así que alístate.  
>-Sí Garrett y gracias por levantarme el ánimo.<br>-Para eso estamos los amigos Bells.

-Bien... ¿me escuchan? -mi madre como era la encargada de la fiesta ella decía los números que participarían -Ok Gracias por venir hoy a compartir con nosotros de esta reunión que es organizada con el propósito de homenajear a los más pequeños en navidad, no se aburrirán lo prometo jejej, y como primer número tendremos a Bella, mi hija, quien nos deleitara con un par de canciones.

Subí al escenario mientras todos aplaudían.

-Hola, que tal soy Bella y ahora con ustedes la canción "Hoy ya me voy" espero que les guste- le hice una señal a mi amiga Kate quien era la encargada del audio y empezó a sonar la melodía de la primera canción. Cuando acabe de cantar todos me aplaudían pidiendo que cante otra canción. -Muchas gracias por su apoyo y con gusto cantare otra para ustedes. Le hice de nuevo la señal a Kate, y esta vez fue una canción de La oreja de van gogh.

De nuevo todos me animaron pero como no había ensayado otra canción bajé del escenario.

-Bien y esa fue hermosa hija Bella espero que les haya gustado -anunció mi madre -y continuando...

-¡Woah! Bells te pasaste estuviste genial -me felicitó Garrett, Kate también estaba.  
>-Si Bella cantas hermoso -me dijo<br>-Gracias Kate.

Tenía la sensación de que me miraban, pero pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías.  
>-Ehh chicos me disculpan voy a dejar este cd a casa y regreso ¿sí?<br>-claro Bells aquí te esperamos

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Una tarde de un día lluvioso como cualquier otro típico de Forks, bueno eso pensaba hasta ese momento. Salí a hacer deportes con mis amigos, cerca de mi casa.

-Edward, ¿y si mejor nos vamos a jugar a la otra cancha? -me sugirió Alistair.

-No, tu sabes que ya estamos adaptados a este lugar además pueden llegar los Vulturis y nos desplazaran de ahí- los Vulturis son una especie de pandilla delincuente que nos hacen la vida imposible a todos los jóvenes del barrio.

-¿La nena tiene miedo de encontrarse con cuatro chicos que le peguen?.-me retó

-Yo no tengo miedo, pero si tanto quieres ir, vamos. -jamás dejaría que me vieran como cobarde.

Y por cierto, yo soy Edward Cullen, y vivo aquí en un barrio sin novedades esperando encontrar a alguien que me sepa alegrar la vida. Al llegar a la otra cancha vimos a una multitud que rodeaba algo o alguien, pero como soy de las personas que no son curiosas, no me acerque y me dispuse a jugar. De pronto escuché, una melodía que provenía entre tanto escándalo, era como un ángel que había caído del cielo para engalanarnos con su suave y aterciopelada voz.

Me acerqué para ver quién era, y como dije era un ángel, una hermosa chica deleitaba a todos los presentes con una perfecta melodía que parecía como de un hada, una preciosa chica de cabello castaño, pálida, era tan blanca que su piel parecía nieve recién caída, vestía de una manera perfecta a su persona. Me encontré con un chico que al parecer conocía a la señorita, creo que se llamaba Demetri, y le pregunte:

-Hola disculpa, ¿tú la conoces?  
>-Ehh sí, es hija de mi madrina Renee. -respondió<br>-¿Y cómo se llama?  
>-mmm… creo que Bella.<br>-¿no te llevas bien con ella? -deduje  
>-no, es que casi no nos hablamos. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros<br>-Y ¿sabes dónde vive?  
>-Sí, vive empezando la calle, en una casa blanca. -el chico parecía estar aburrido<br>-Y ¿cuántos años tiene?  
>-tiene como... 15 creo...<br>-Y ¿estudia?  
>-Si, en el instituto de Forks.-creo que lo desesperaba con mis preguntas pero quería saber todo de ella.<br>-Y ella siempre canta sola o ¿canta con alguien más?  
>-Desde que la conozco, siempre ha cantado sola.<p>

De ahí mi bella princesa dejo de cantar y estaba conversando con una chica y un chico luego se fue a su casa, llevando un disco en sus manos, la quede viendo hasta que su figura perfecta se perdió de mi vista. Al no verla más, me dispuse a seguir jugando con mis amigos.

En la noche mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica, en sus ojos chocolate, en su boca de fresa, en su piel tan pálida y su cabello del mismo tono de sus ojos... un momento, porque pensaba todo esto… **¡NO EDWARD NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR!**

* * *

><p>Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí<br>bendita la coincidencia.  
>Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual<br>ahí bendita sea tu presencia.  
>Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino<br>y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
>simulaban desdén que me ignoraba<br>y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
>Bendito Dios por encontrarnos<br>en el camino y de quitarme  
>esta soledad de mi destino.<p>

Gloria divina de esta suerte,  
>del buen tino,<br>de encontrarte justo ahí,  
>en medio del camino.<br>Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
>llevarte mi soledad<br>y coincidir en mi destino,

Bendita la luz,  
>bendita la luz de tu mirada<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, si les gustó no duden en dejar un review gracias por leerla saludos desde Ecuador<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, que la disfruten :)**

**CAPITULO II: INVESTIGACIONES Y BUENAS NOTICIAS**

**Edward POV.**

No había pasado un día que no pensara en aquella chica, en Bella, y eso que ya habían pasado 3 meses. Había preguntado por todo el barrio, a todos los chicos, pero ninguno sabia más allá de su nombre, al parecer Bella era reservada. Hasta que un día en la cancha en donde juego voly, obtuve lo que necesitaba...

-¡Que hay McKensie! -saludé a Stefan, hicimos nuestro saludo de manos.

-¡Que hay Cullen!

-Averiguando sobre una chica, ¿tú sabes algo sobre Bella la hija del jefe Swan?, te pregunto porque vive cerca de tu casa. -expliqué

-mhm ¿la que canta? -preguntó

-Sí ella -le dije ansioso.

-Pues casi no ella no sale de su casa, la señora Swan es amiga de mi mamá y según sé es una hija modelo porque en lugar de salir a divertirse prefiere leer, de ahí no sé nada mas Cullen, pregúntale a Garrett, tengo entendido que son buenos amigos. -dijo señalando al chico flacucho que vi ese día hablando con Bella.

-Ahh ok gracias Stefan, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Cullen. - se despidió

Fui a donde estaba el tal Garrett, casi no lo conocía porque era tirado a niño rico, pero como siempre había pedido jugar en mi equipo, esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Que hay Garrett! -le dije tendiéndole la mano en modo de saludo.

-¿Como estas Cullen? -dijo devolviéndome el saludo.

-Más o menos, oye tú has querido jugar en mi equipo ¿verdad? -pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí Cullen, es que me gusta el deporte pero no me dejan jugar si no estoy en un equipo. -dijo apenado

-Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad te dejaré jugar hoy una ronda, y si te desenvuelves bien te dejaré en mi equipo -le dije sabiendo que no se negaría.

-¿En serio Cullen? Gracias broh'

-De nada Garrett... oye y ¿donde vives? para irte a ver para los entrenamientos.-le pregunté

-Pues... vivo en el principio de la calle en frente del jefe Swan. -dijo aún emocionado

-Ahh pues que bien, ¿y no es desagradable vivir frente a un policía? -pregunté tratando de desviar el tema rápidamente.

-No, de hecho me llevo muy bien con su hija y un poco con su hijo. -se encogió de hombros.

-¿El jefe tiene una hija? -pregunté como si no supiera.

-Sí, se llama Bella, aquí en el barrio es mi mejor amiga. -sonrió

-mhm ¿y qué edad tiene Bella? -le pregunté

-15, tal vez la conozcas ella canta. -dijo orgulloso de su amiga.

-Ahh ¿es la chica que cantó para navidad? -dije haciéndome el desentendido.

-Sí, la misma. -respondió Garrett.

-Canta hermoso.-mencioné

-Sí, una vez tuve el placer de cantar con ella. -empecé a sentir envidia del chico.

-Ah que bien ¿y ella canta sola siempre? -pregunté

-Bueno se podría decir que sí, pero cuando necesita un dueto siempre nos busca o a Kate o a mí. -dijo

-mhm me encantaría hacer un dueto con ella.

-¿Tu cantas Cullen? -preguntó con incredulidad en la vos

-Sí, cantaba en un grupo pero me salí y quiero comenzar de nuevo. -dije

-Ahh si quieres le digo a Bells sobre ti. -genial, esta era la frase que esperaba que dijera.

-Seria genial Garrett -Wow este chico era súper con razón eran tan amigos -muchas gracias

-De nada Cullen, y no hizo falta meter lo del partido para saber más sobre ella -sonrió cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? -lo mire sorprendido al parecer se dio cuenta.

-Sé que has averiguado sobre ella en estos tres meses -dijo

-Ahh bueno sí, pero igual lo del equipo sigue en pie y da por hecho que ya eres un miembro. -le sonreí

-Gracias Cullen. -me tendió la mano en modo de amistad

-Gracias a ti. -le devolví el gesto.

Genial ahora sabia de Bella, y Garrett le diría a ella de mí, ahora solo faltaba visitarla.

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la fiesta navideña y mi mamá seguía felicitándome, porque al parecer todo había sido un éxito. Yo ya había conseguido un pequeño trabajo, era niñera de una bebe llamada Renesmee pero de cariño le decíamos Nessie, me gustaba este trabajo porque era en mi casa, mi familia y yo nos habíamos encariñado mucho con la niña. Recién había hecho dormir a Nessie y estaba ayudando a mi mamá con unos trabajos de ella, cuando comento...

-Bells...

-si ma'

-Me llegaron rumores de que un chico te está buscando como billete de 500 -dijo sonriente

-¿Un chico? -pregunté

-Sí niña, así como te cuento. -dijo en tono confidencial

-¿Y quién es? -pregunté

-Garrett...

-¿Garrett? -le pregunte interrumpiéndola, que raro Garrett conoce mi casa me podría encontrar aquí..

-Déjame terminar niña... -dijo -Garrett me dijo que un chico estaba preguntando por ti en la cancha de vóley.

-¿Qué? ¿enserio? y ¿te dijo quién era?

-El solo me dijo que es un tal Cullen. -respondió

-mhm creo que no lo conozco. -dije

-Yo tampoco lo conozco, pero ese chico le ha dicho a Garrett que en cualquier momento viene.

-ah y ¿para que será?-que raro ningún chico se había fijado en mi antes.

-Pues según me dijo Garrett quiere hacer un dueto contigo.

-Wow es grandioso -genial solo le gusto mi voz.

Quien será este chico Cullen, no lo sé pero ya vendrá y lo conoceré, Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos y la fui a ver.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que hable con Garrett, e intente hablar con Bella pero siempre se me interponía el trabajo. Hasta que un día me decidí, así que fui donde Stefan para que me acompañara, ya que él conocía a la señora Swan.

-Oye Cullen, primero vallamos donde Kate, tengo entendido que son bien amigas.-sugirió

-Ok vallamos donde Kate.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña pero encantadora y Stefan toco el timbre, y salió una señora delgada y con pecas en el rostro.

-Buenos Días, ¿que se les ofrece?-preguntó con un leve acento italiano

-Buenos días señora, ¿se encuentra Kate?-dijo Stefan.

-Sí, ya la llamo- dijo, entró a su casa y al instante salió una chica rubia muy linda, pero a mí mas me gustaban morenas.

-Sí, ah hola Stefan.-lo saludo muy animada

-Hola Kate aquí mi amigo quiere pedirte un favor. -La chica me miro y un pequeño sonrojo ilumino su rostro.

-¿sí?

-Hola que tal, soy Edward y quería ver si me podrías acompañar a la casa de Bella.-le pedí

-¿de Bella?

-Si la hija del jefe -dije

-Sí claro, te acompañaré, ¿Es algo personal?-preguntó

-Lo que pasa es que quiero cantar con Bella y sé que eres muy amiga de ella.-le sonreí

-Ok Edward, espera un momento le diré a mi mamá que saldré.- Esperamos 5 minutos y luego salió Kate.-Vamos...

Llegamos a la casa del jefe y Kate nos dijo que esperáramos afuera y ella entro, luego salió una señora, creo que era su mamá y detrás salió ella... mi preciosa Bella. Era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto y lo mejor era que no usaba maquillaje, era una belleza única.

**Bella POV**

Pasó una semana desde que mamá me dijo del tal Cullen, no le había preguntado a Garrett porque no lo había visto últimamente. Estaba cambiando de ropa a Nessie para que se duerma, y la arrulle hasta que se durmió, la deje en mi cama y salí a ver una película con mi hermano Seth. Al rato entró Kate con una gran sonrisa...

-Bells ¡te tengo un notición!-me susurro.

-¿Qué pasó? y ¿porque susurras?

-Bueno es que afuera hay un chico que te busca y quiere hacer un dueto contigo ¡que emoción!- causaba gracia que mi amiga estaba mas emocionada que yo.

-Debe ser el chico del que me hablo Garrett.-dije tranquilamente

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mi madre saliendo de su habitación.

-Vecina Renee afuera buscan a su hija.-respondió Kate

-¿Quien?-la curiosidad de mamá destilaba por sus poros

-creo que es el tal Cullen-me encogí de hombros

-Ahh vamos a ver.-dijo y la seguí a pocos pasos.

Salimos con mi mamá y con Kate y era verdad afuera había un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era hermoso sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizadores y tenía el cabello de color bronce acompañado de una gorra, parecía un ángel.

-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo mi madre saludando ¿los? No me había percatado que Stefan un chico de la otra calle estaba junto a él.

-Buenos días señora- dijo aquel ángel con una voz aterciopelada.-Soy Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, soy Renee Swan y ella es mi hija Isabella.-el me vio y me dedico una radiante sonrisa que hubiera hecho desmayar a cualquier chica.

-Bella- corregí a mi madre- mucho gusto Edward.

-El gusto es mio, bueno el motivo de mi visita es que quiero cantar con Bella, claro si tú quieres- dijo mientras me miraba.

-Claro- le sonreí.

-¿Y que música cantas?-le pregunto mi madre.

-Rap romántico -respondió

-mhm pero tú no cantas Rap ¿o si Bella?-mi mamá me estaba haciendo quedar mal.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo.-dije

-Perfecto.-me sonrió de nuevo el angel.

- ¿Cuando empezaran a ensayar?- preguntó mi madre.

-¿Qué te parece el lunes?- me preguntó, hoy era jueves así que lunes estaba bien.

-Perfecto.-le sonreí

-Ok entonces el lunes vengo a las 7 pm.-dijo

-Si claro.

-Bueno nos vemos, hasta el lunes, hasta luego señora, adiós Bella.-se despidió con la mano

-Adiós- dijimos mi madre y yo mientras veíamos como se iba ese chico, Edward.

**Bella/Edward POV**

Wow, este ángel cambiaría mi vida.

* * *

><p>Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me converti<p>

y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

todo temblo dentro de mi

el universo escribio que fueras para mi

y fue tan facil quererte tanto

algo que no imaginaba

fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso

y todo tuyo ya soy

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

antes que te ame mas escucha por favor

dejame decir de que todo te di

y no hay como explicar

pero menos dudar

simplemente asi lo senti

cuando te vi

me sorprendio todo de ti

de blanco y negro a color

me converti

se que no es facil decir te amo

yo tampoco lo esperaba

pero asi es el amor

simplemente paso y

todo tuyo ya soy (Camila/Todo cambió)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi beta Nathy951**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III: CONOCIENDOTE<strong>

**Bella POV**

¡Si! Por fin era lunes, hay pero que digo me pongo ansiosa porque viene Edward, aunque debo admitirlo es hermoso, pero él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Deje dormida a Nessie en mi cama y fui a ver televisión con Seth, al rato llego Charlie al almuerzo y Renee empezó a servir la comida.

-Bella, Seth ¡a comer! -nos llamó

-¡Vamos! -respondimos al unísono

Algo típico en mi familia es charlar, sobre todo durante la comida, así que Renee comenzó…

-Bella no ha de haber dormido anoche pensando en Edward que vendrá a las 7pm -dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Quien es Edwin? -preguntó papá.

-'Edward' -dije recalcando el nombre -es un chico que quiere cantar conmigo.

-¿Y porque no me habían dicho nada? -típico padre celoso.

-Ay pues tal vez se nos olvidó -dijo Renee tranquilamente

-mhm bueno.-Charlie términó su comida -ya me voy, el deber me llama -le dio un beso a Renee y a Seth y a mí nos abrazó.

-Adiós amor cuídate -le dijo Renee.

-Ok y Bella... no pienses mucho en Edwin. -dijo bromeando

-Es Edward papá. -repetí

-como sea -dijo y se fue a la comisaría.

**POV Edward.**

No sé qué me causaba esta chica, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que la vería el Lunes, ese día no pude dormir, bueno todos los días no podía dormir, así que me puse a escribir una canción para ensayarla con Bella, al terminarla la leí y no sé de donde había sacado tantas palabras románticas.

Los días pasaron rápido, y había convencido a Demetri que me acompañara, como era el ahijado de la señora Swan tendría más entrada para ensayar en su casa, al final dijo que sí me apoyaba con la guitarra, también le dije a Eleazar, tenía entendido que tenía contactos, perfecto para contratos.

Ya eran las 5 pm del lunes y me empecé a arreglar, no podía ir vestido de cualquier manera.

**Bella POV**

La tarde paso rápido y como Nessie la mayoría del tiempo dormía estuve leyendo mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas". No me percate que ya eran las 6:45 pm, así que se me empezó a salir el corazón de la emoción.

-Bella, hija, ya venimos vamos a comprar para la cena -dijo Renee mientras salía con Charlie, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que papá estaba en casa.

-Ok ma' -respondí

Apenas salieron escuché unas voces afueras de la casa. Era una voz inconfundible que solo un ángel podría tener, Edward. Pero no tocaron el timbre ni llamaron así que me fui a la habitación de mis padres ya que su ventana es polarizada, genial lo vería pero el a mí no.

Al rato llegaron mis padres…

-Oh Edward sí que eres puntual -le dijo mi madre.

-jejej sí señora, buenas noches. -dijo mi ángel, digo, Edward

-déjame presentarte, Edward él es Charlie mi esposo, Charlie él es Edward.

-Mucho gusto señor -Edward le tendió la mano.

-Igualmente Edward -le devolvió el saludo, al menos no le dijo Edwin.

-Hola madrina -oh no, Demetri, este chico no me caía nada bien era arrogante.

-Hola hijo -le dijo mi madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ehh y vino también Eleazar, un amigo, él se encargará de promocionarnos. -dijo Edward presentando aun chico alto de cabellos negros.

-Ah que bien, pero pasen. -los invitó mamá.

Yo corrí a mi habitación no quería que me vieran de fisgona, al instante escuché que se llenaba la sala de la casa.

-Voy a ver a Bells debe estar en su habitación con Nessie y apuesto a que esta leyendo -se le notaba la vos de orgullo. -Sentí que se abrió mi puerta. -¿Bella?

-Si ma' -contesté

-Ven hija, ya llego Edward. -dijo sonriendo

-ah si ya salgo. -dije levantándome de la cama y Nessie comenzó a llorar, como aun tenía 10 meses tuve que cogerla en mis brazos. Salimos y ahí estaba Edward, con Eleazar y Demetri.

-Bella y su hija -dijo mamá, ella siempre decía que Nessie y yo nos parecíamos, y que yo la cuidaba tanto que parecía su mamá.

-Hola Bella -dijo Edward con ¿un poco de tristeza en su vos?

-Hola Edward -respondí sonriendole -Hola…-dije como quien no sabía el nombre.

-Eleazar - dijo el chico moreno.

-un gusto, Hola Demetr i-saludé al ahijado de mamá.

-Hola Isabella. -dijo petulante

-Es muy linda tu hija, se parece a ti -dijo Edward en cuanto me senté.

-Gracias, pero no es mi hija, solamente la cuido, soy su niñera -dije

-Ah bueno -dijo mas calmado -Bella, ¿que te parece si empezamos?

-Ok, como quieras. -dije

-Préstame a Nessie -dijo Seth y se la dí, como todos Seth amaba a esta niña.

-Demetri tocará la guitarra. -informó

-Sí, pero como aún no se, espero que mi padrino me enseñe -dijo Demetri mirando a Charlie.

-Claro que si hijo. -respondió papá.

-Se me olvido la pista instrumental -dijo Edward lamentándose -ahora regreso. -y diciendo esto salió.

Edward salió pero al segundo entró Garrett.

-Hola Bells -dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Hola Garrett, y ¿que haces aquí? -pregunté

-¿Quieres que me valla? -hizo un puchero

-No tonto quédate jaja.

-Buenas noches -dijo dirigiéndose a todos.- y bien, he venido a ver como ensayan.

-Genial, solo espera un momento que Edward fue a ver el instrumental a su casa.- le dije.

-ok, pero ¿que te parece, calentar la vos?

-Bien, me parece buena idea.-le sonreí

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció

-Si claro.-y pusimos un karaoke de dúos y empezamos a cantar

Cuando terminamos de cantar, sentí que alguien se aclaró la garganta, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward.

-Edward ya llegaste.-le sonreí, este chico me hacía sonreír a cada instante.

-Sí, Wow Garrett no sabía que cantaras…-dijo Edward en tono desafiante, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

-Sí canto, de hecho te lo dije el otro día.-dijo Garrett a la defensiva

-Ah si ya recordé, bien Bella ¿comenzamos?-me sonrió

-Si Edward.-dije

-Bien primero anota el coro, esta canción la hice yo hace unos días.-mensionó

-ok dime- empecé a anotar.

**"Tu el amor de mi vida**

**Lo que siempre soñé**

**El amor que esperaba**

**Yo que tanto buscaba**

**Y al fin te encontré"**

-Wow Edward esta hermoso.-lo felicité

-Gracias Bella, ahora anota esto quiero que lo cantes, pero bajito como una voz de fondo debajo de la mía.-dijo

-ok.

**"Yo te juro mi vida**

**Que no me separare por ti**

**Subiría hasta al cielo**

**Y a Dios le pediré**

**Que en cada aniversario**

**la luna te baje**

**y con cada estrella que hay en el cielo**

**escriba tu nombre**

**Te aseguro que voy**

**a hacer hasta lo imposible**

**para que esta felicidad dure por siempre**

**dure por siempre"**

-Aww miren mi Bella se sonrojo- dijo mi madre, Edward solo sonrió- ¿y en que te inspiraste?

-Ehh no sé solo salió y ya jejej.-respondió

Ensayamos hasta las 9pm y mi madre los invitó a cenar, como era tarde luego de la cena se fueron. Al rato yo también me fuí a dormir con Nessie, la cuidaba a tiempo completo de lunes a viernes, sus padres venían los fines de semana; no se que me sucedió pero esa noche no pude dormir...

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿que me has hecho? ¿Qué fue eso que sentí cuando te vi cantando con Garrett? ahhh bueno pero, sea lo que sea no me puedo enamorar de ti, no puedo corromper a tan precioso ángel.

* * *

><p>Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas<p>

amo lo que muestras o insinuas

amo lo que eres o imagino

te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes

amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas

yo amo tus dudas y certezas

te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas

amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos

amo tus olores, tus fragancias

te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor sin doble filo

te amo y si pudiera no amarte

sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor al dar lo mío

te amo con orgullo de quererte

porque para amarte yo he nacido

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas

amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas

amo lo que dices, lo que piensas

te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas

amo tu alegría y tus tristezas

te amo en la carne y en el alma

te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

Amo lo que pides y regalas

amo tus caricias, tus ofensas

amo tus instante y lo eterno

te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor sin doble filo

te amo y si pudiera no amarte

sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor al dar lo mío

te amo con orgullo de quererte

porque para amarte yo he nacido (Amo- Axel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi beta Nathy951**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: GRABACIÓN Y CLASES<strong>

**Bella POV.**

Con Edward ya llevábamos cuatro días ensayando, nos faltaban tres para grabar un demo y promocionarlo. Esa tarde fuimos a casa de Demetri a los ensayos, mi relación con él había mejorado, realmente era un chico muy simpático.

-Bella, tengo otra letra para otra canción ¿puedes anotarla?- me dijo Edward.

-Si claro. Dime…-le respondí

-ok anota…

"Me haces falta

Como la noche a las estrellas

Me haces falta

Como abeja sin miel

Estoy muriendo

Sin tu calor"

-Esta linda- le dije, este chico sí que sabía de letras.

-Gracias Bella, bien ensayemos.-dijo mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa

-Esperen chicos- interrumpió mi madre- ¿no creen que deben ponerle un nombre a su pequeño grupo?

-Sí señora tiene razón- dijo Edward- Que les parece "Bellardtri"?

-¿Qué? No, suena como a un personaje de Harry Potter.- le dije y Demetri concordó.

-Ya se ya se, seven o'clock.-propuso Dem

-¿Porque?-pregunto Edward.

-Bueno porque siempre ensayamos a las 7.

-No me gusta mucho-dijo Edward.-Bells tu turno.

-mhm veamos... ¿Que tal eclipse?

-¿Y porque Eclipse?-me preguntaron Edward y Demetri.

-Bueno pues porque Eclipse es la fusión de la luna, el sol, y la tierra y nosotros fusionamos baladas, rap y a veces reggaetón.

-Mmmm suena bien-dijo Edward sonriéndome.-Eclipse Music.

-Sí- dijo Demetri.

-Bien entonces nos quedamos con ese nombre.-afirmó Edward

-sii.-dijimos Demetri y yo

-Ok-continuó Edward- he averiguado y nos cobraran para el demo $90, o sea $30 por voz-Demetri cantaría conmigo los coros.

-Auch… ¿tanto?- Le pregunté

-Pues si eso cobran, ok pero no se preocupen yo pondré todo.-dijo Edward

-¿Qué? Ni lo pienses Edward-dijo mi madre- nosotras pondremos la mitad.

-No señora no se preocupe.-discutió

-No es molestia hijo, además es nuestro deber. Además ¿que tal si no gastamos nada y solo hacemos una rifa para recoger el dinero?-propuso mamá.

-Suena bien mamá-la apoyé

-Si señora.-acordó Edward

* * *

><p>Llegó el domingo e hicimos la rifa, y recogimos $100, perfecto, nos alcanzaría y hasta sobrarían $10<p>

* * *

><p>Lunes en la mañana, día de la grabación, me vestí con una blusa rosa y unos shorts negros (Atuendo, en mi perfil). Edward llego a las 7am con Demetri, pero Demetri venía con… ¿ropa de dormir?<p>

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Te olvidaste de vestirte?-me le burlé

-No Bella, lo siento pero no cantare con ustedes.-dijo cabizbajo

-¡Que! Pero como nos vas a hacer esto justo hoy, Demetri ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no cantarás?-le pregunte.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no me gusta cantar, perdón- y diciendo esto se fue.

-Ya Bella déjalo no podemos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.- me dijo Edward.

-Sí Edward, tienes razón-le sonreí.

-Bien chicos, vámonos, no se acomplejen por Dem él es un buen chico.-dijo mi mamá saliendo con una muy linda Nessie.

-Sí vamos.

Fuimos a un edificio y subimos hasta el 4to piso Edward toco la puerta y salió un hombre gordo y moreno

-¿Sí?-dijo el hombre

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen, ¿se acuerda de mí?

-¡Oh claro! como no acordarme, ¿tu eres el chico que canta en Denali's con Alec y Felix ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Edward.-Pasen.

-Bueno cantaba- dijo mientras entrabamos a un estudio de grabación hermoso (Ver foto en mi perfil)-me separe de ellos hace unos pocos meses. Pero ahora estoy cantando con ella-dijo mientras me señalaba.

-Ahh que bien y usted ¿como se llama Señorita?-me pregunto.

-Bella Swan.-dije

-Bien Bella ¿ya habías grabado antes?

-No nunca-admití.

-Ok mira, cuando estés grabando, intenta hacer el menor ruido posible ¿si? o sea me refiero a respiración y eso.-aconsejó

-Ok señor.

-Dime E.J-me sonrió.- Bien Edward ¿trajiste la pista?

-Sí E.J aquí esta-le dijo mientras le entregaba un cd.

-Ok, primero ve tú y después ira ella.-le dijo

-Sí-le dijo Edward mientras entraba a una cabina cerrada.

Edward empezó a cantar mientras yo solo lo escuchaba por la computadora, luego fue mi turno, fue genial grabar, Edward desde afuera me sonreía, casi me trabo en la canción pero logre reponerme. Cuando termine de cantar salí de la cabina.

-Bien, escúchenla chicos ¿que tal quedo?-nos preguntó

-Wow quedo genial-dije cuando termino la canción (En mi perfil está la canción)

-Sí, fantástica-dijo Edward- ahora solo falta que la cojan en las radios, pero de eso se encargara Eleazar.

**Edward POV**

Era un hecho, por Bella sentía algo mas que simpatía y amistad, cuando la vi esta mañana cantando en esa cabina, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quería decirle que esta canción la hice pensando en ella, pero sabía que Bella solo me quería como un amigo, pero... me tendré que conformar con su amistad ahhh que me has hecho ángel...

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS DIAS DESPUES<strong>

**Bella POV**

Habíamos escuchado una vez y otra vez el demo y aun no entendíamos el porqué de la opinión de los señores de la radio.

**-Flashback-**

Cuando Edward llego a mi casa no tenía una cara excelente, se le notaba raro como triste.

-Hola Edward, ¿que sucede?-le pregunté.

-Hola Bella, acabo de venir de casa de Eleazar-dijo

-¿Le llevaste el demo?-le pregunte emocionada

-Sí, en la mañana.-dijo y se entristeció mas cuando me vio.

-¿Y que dijo? ¿Ya lo llevo a las radios?

-Sí Bella.-respondió

-¿Y que le dijeron?

-No les gusta tu voz Bella-dijo en un susurro

-Oh... era eso, ya me lo habían dicho antes Edward no estés así… y si ya no quieres cantar conmigo, digo, si quieres buscar a alguien mejor, estas en todo tu derecho-le sonreí.

-¿Que dices?, Bella yo no te cambiare por nadie, a mí me encanta tu vos, para mi tu eres perfecta.-dijo

-Tu… ¿crees que soy perfecta?-le pregunté a Edward, de seguro ya estaba sonrojada.

-Ehh... me refería a tu vos y… a tus sentimientos eres una gran amiga.-respondió

-Ahh bueno.-no se porque me sentí desilusionada

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno Bella-dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá- ya me debo ir a dejar a mi hermano al fútbol.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-sí, mañana te cuento de mis hermanos, ahora se me hace tarde. Oh se me olvidaba en la noche no vendré.-mencionó

-mmm ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-jejej si claro porque hoy es Domingo y yo salgo con Tanya, mi novia.-dijo sonrojado

-Ahh bueno jejej-le sonreí- si es por eso está bien, igual y debo prepararme para mis clases.

-mmm bueno, adiós.

-chau te cuidas.

Luego que Edward se fue, fui a mi cuarto y por alguna extraña razón comencé a llorar, no sabía porque pero lo hacía. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté eran las 3 de la mañana, ya todos dormían, como era domingo Nessie estaba con sus padres. No tenía nada que hacer, me metí a Facebook un momento y habían muchas notificaciones de estados que Edward había publicado, no es que sea curiosa pero me metí en su biografia y vi cómo se expresaba.

_No sé en qué momento me enamore tanto de ti, mmm me siento un idiota enamorado._

_Ahh hoy te veías más hermosa que nunca._

_Me encantan los momentos que paso contigo… me siento en las nubes._

Wow debe amar tanto a Tanya, tan lindos estados para ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo por mi rostro y me quede dormida con la computadora encendida.

El reloj sonó a las 6:30, me fui a duchar para ir al colegio, entraba a las ocho, este año debe ser inolvidable me decía para mis adentros. Era el último después de todo. En mi colegio no era costumbre usar uniforme, pero había la regla de usar solo ropa blanca con azul o negra con azul, ningún otro color de ropa así que me puse unos jeans, una blusa blanca y un sweater azul (Ropa en mi perfil) me despedí de mis padres y fui caminando, la verdad no quedaba lejos el colegio, a diez minutos caminando.

Cuando llegue vi a mi mejor amiga Alice, ella como siempre vistiendo a la moda…

-¡Hola Bella!, ¡¿como has estado amiga hermosa?!

-Hola Alice yo muy bien ¿y tú?

-¡Perfecto! Oye pero mírate…

-Hola Bells-Dijo mi gran amigo Jacob e interrumpiendo a Alice, él es mi mejor amigo aquí en el colegio es muy lindo-mira como estas cambiadísima, se te ve hermosa.

-Gracias Jake-me sonroje jejej esto era inevitable en mí.

-Nada de hermosa Jacob Black, mírala, ¿acaso no has dormido Bella? esas ojeras te hacen ver mayor.-Dijo Alice.

-Bueno, anoche casi no dormí, creo que de la emoción de volver al colegio Jajaja.-mentí

-Jajaja, Ay Bells tu siempre eres emocionada- dijo riendo Jacob.

-Sii señorita Swan, a mí no me engañas, si hasta en la carita se te nota, ¿quien es el?-dijo Alice y por alguna razón el rostro de Jake se descompuso.

-¿El?-le pregunte extrañada.

-Sí él, el chico que te quita el sueño, ¿quién es?-preguntó

-Ay Alice, no hay ningún chico.-le dije sonrojándome.

-¿No conociste a ningún chico en las vacaciones?-me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que conocí a un chico llamado Edward y canta conmigo.- le confesé.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo mi amiga dando saltitos.

-Pero Alice cálmate, es solo mi amigo.

-Ajamm…-dijo incredula

-Ya basta Alice si Bella dice que es su amigo es porque lo es-dijo Jacob y se fue.

-¿Y a este que le paso?-pregunto Alice.

-No lo sé.-Jake jamas se comportaba así

-Bueno pero eso no importa, Bella cuéntame todo sobre él.-dijo volviendo a su emosion

-¿Sobre quien?- dije aun preocupada por la reacción de Jake.

-Bells, vives en un mundo de fantasía, ¿de quien estabamos hablando?

-Ehh ¿de Edward?

-Exacto-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

-Pues ¿que quieres saber?-pregunté

-Pues... ¿como es físicamente?

-Bueno…Edward es… lindo.-dije

-¡Pero como!-exigió

-Él es…

-Aww miren a quien tenemos aquí a la nerd y a la emo- dijo una voz chillona detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Jessica ¿que tal?-le dije amablemente.

-mmm pues perfecta como siempre, pero veo que tu… no cambias nerd.-dijo viéndome de arriba a bajo

-No Jess mira ya no tiene los anteojos.-le dijo Lauren su inseparable amiga.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero igual sigue siendo patética- respondió

-Vamos Bella no les hagas caso.-me dijo Alice.

-Sí emo váyanse a cortar los brazos.-le gritaron cuando ya íbamos a unos pasos de distancia.

Alice y yo no sabíamos porque ella nos odiaba tanto y aun más a mí. Las clases pasaron rápido yo moría por llegar a casa y verlo a él, a mi Edward. Llegue a casa y ahí estaba el sentado en la sala conversando con Renee

-Hola Edward-lo saludé.

-Hola Bella, ¿que tal el colegio.?

-Bien-le sonreí.

-Bella lamento mucho… (Continuará)

* * *

><p><em>Soy tu mejor amigo <em>  
><em>tu pañuelo de lagrimas, <em>  
><em>de amores perdidos. <em>  
><em>Te recargas en mi hombro <em>  
><em>tu llanto no cesa, <em>  
><em>yo solo te acaricio. <em>  
><em>y me dices por que la vida <em>  
><em>es tan cruel con tus sentimientos? <em>  
><em>yo solo te abrazo <em>  
><em>y te consuelo. <em>  
><em>Me pides mil concejos para protegerte <em>  
><em>de tu proximo encuentro, <em>  
><em>saves que te cuido.<em>

_Lo que no sabes es que _  
><em>yo quisiera ser ese por quien <em>  
><em>te desvelas y te desesperas, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera ser tu llanto, <em>  
><em>ese que viene de tus sentimientos, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera ser ese por quien <em>  
><em>tu despertaras ilusionada, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera que vivieras <em>  
><em>de mi siempre enamorada.<em>

_Tu te me quedas viendo, _  
><em>y me preguntas si algo <em>  
><em>me esta pasando, <em>  
><em>y yo no se que hacer, <em>  
><em>si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, <em>  
><em>quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, <em>  
><em>pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes, <em>  
><em>y que solo en mi mente <em>  
><em>vivas para siempre...<em>

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
><em>tu te desvelas y te desesperas, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera ser tu llanto, <em>  
><em>ese que viene de tus sentimientos, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera ser ese por quien <em>  
><em>tu despertaras ilusionada, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera que vivieras <em>  
><em>de mi siempre enamorada.<em>

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto _  
><em>tu vida...<em>

_yo quisiera seer... _  
><em>tu llanto tu vida..<em>

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
><em>tu te desvelas y te desesperas, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera ser tu llanto, <em>  
><em>ese que viene de tus sentimientos, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera ser ese por quien <em>  
><em>tu despertaras ilusionada, <em>  
><em>yo quisiera que vivieras <em>  
><em>de mi siempre enamorada. (Yo quisiera- Reik)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Dysclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V. VIDA DE SUFRIMIENTO<strong>

**Edward POV.**

Llegué a las 12:30 a la casa de Bella, pero su mamá me dijo que aún no llegaba del colegio, así que decidí esperarla debía decirle algo. Bella llego a la 1 pm, se la veía hermosa vestida de azul era un color que le favorecía de maravilla…

-Hola Edward-me dijo sonriéndome.  
>-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal el colegio?-le dije también sonriéndole<br>-Bien-vi cómo se empezaba a sonrojar.  
>-Bella... lamento mucho no poder venir hoy de noche, pero mañana si vendré lo prometo.-dije excusándome.<br>-Ahh bueno no te preocupes jaja, ¿otra cita con tu novia? –Dijo apenada  
>-Ah no, es que me debo ir a Seattle donde vive mi madre y mis hermanos mayores-le dije sonriéndole ¿acaso estaba celosa?<br>-¿Tu madre no vive aquí en Forks?-preguntó la señora Swan.  
>-No, ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, aquí vive mi papá y mi madrastra.-informé<br>-Ahh lo lamento, no debí preguntar hijo.-dijo apenada  
>-No se preocupe señora.-le sonreí<br>-¿Y cómo se llaman los miembros de tu familia?, nunca nos has comentado de ellos-dijo Bella.  
>-Pues... mi padre es Carlisle, trabaja en la construcción, mi madrastra es Elizabeth, aquí tengo solo medio hermanos y hermanastros, mis hermanastros son Jared de 18, tiene mi misma edad, Quil de 15, Paul de 12 y Tia de 10, Pero yo los quiero a todos como mis hermanos, ah y me olvidaba de Ben, un pequeñito de 3 años, él es mi sobrino pero mi papá lo está criando.<br>-Es muy generoso por parte de tu padre-dijo la señora Swan.  
>-Es que mi hermana, o sea la mamá de Ben, es muy joven tiene 16 lo tuvo cuando tenía 13.<br>-Mhm, ¿y de tu familia de Seattle?-me preguntó Bella.  
>-Allá vive mi madre, Esme, con su esposo Amún, y mis hermanos mayores, Zafrina de 30, Sam de 28, Kachiri de 26, mi hermana Senna de 16 y mis medios hermanos, hijos de Amun con mamá, Irina de 13, Harry de 11 y Carmen de 6. Claro que ya mis hermanos tienen esposos y esposa, Zafrina tiene a Carlos y ellos tienen 4 hijos, Kachiri tiene a Laurent y tienen 5 hijos y Sam está casado con Emily y tienen 3 hijos.-mi familia era muy grande.<br>-Whoa tienes una gran familia, pero no tan grande como la mía jejej yo tengo 11 tíos y casi todos tienen un montón de hijos.- dijo Bella mientras sonreía.  
>-jejej bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde y perderé mi vuelo.-en realidad no quería ir, pero Sam dijo que era urgente.<br>-bueno hijo cuídate-se despidió la señora Swan.  
>-claro señora y Bella mañana sin falta a las 7 estaré aquí.-le dije<br>-Ok Edward, cuídate chau- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, sentí algo electrizante en mi rostro.  
>-Adiós-le sonreí, esta chica me traía loco.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegue al Aeropuerto de Seattle, fue un viaje corto casi una hora, y me encontré con Sam y Emily esperándome.<p>

-Que más Muchacho, si no te llamaba no te dignabas a aparecer-me dijo Sam mientras me abrazaba.  
>-Que más Sam, ya sabes paso ocupado-la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado venir acá, siempre me trae malos recuerdos.<br>-Sí, tú y tu trabajo jaja.-dijo.  
>-Pues sí, hola Emily ¿qué tal?<br>-Hola, pues no también como tu Edward se te nota cambiado, como más alegre.-todos decían lo mismo desde que conocí a Bella.

-¿Será? Jaja puede ser.- le dije  
>-Pero no nos quedemos aquí Edward, mamá está impaciente por verte.-dijo mi hermano<br>-¿Y porque no vino ella?-le pregunte.  
>-Ya sabes cómo es Amun, no la deja salir.-mi padrastro era un machista.<br>-mm bueno vamos.

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a casa de mamá, aunque me haya abandonado cuando era muy pequeño igualmente la quería. Llegamos a esa casa que me traía malos recuerdos de mi infancia, hubo un tiempo que viví aquí con ella y su familia, y su esposo me trataba mal, muy mal, hasta me golpeaba.

-Hola mamá-dije mientras la abrazaba.  
>-Hola mi Edward, Aww pero mira cuanto has crecido, y muy guapo también.- dijo con la misma sonrisa que había heredado de ella.<br>-Jejej sí verdad, ¿y cómo has estado?-le pregunté  
>-Muy bien hijo ya sabes la misma rutina de siempre, ¿y tú que tal como vas con tu novia?-preguntó<br>-Ay mamá para que le preguntas por su novia, si sabes que no tiene-interrumpió mi hermana Senna con ella nos llevábamos muy bien-Hola hermanito.  
>-Hola Senna, ¿cómo vas?-pregunté<br>-Trabajando ya sabes-la verdad no me gustaba el trabajo de mi hermana.  
>-mhm y bien mamá ¿para que querías verme?-le pregunté.<br>-Ah o sea que no puedo llamarte para verte.-me dijo sonriendo.  
>-No es eso, solo que se te notaba angustiada.<br>-mhm bueno hijo yo tengo que decirte algo que a lo mejor cambiará tu vida.  
>-¿Y qué es eso?-pregunté preocupado<br>-Hijo mira seré directa… tu padre no es Carlisle, tu padre es Amún.-dijo bajando la mirada  
>-¡Que! Pero... como me puedes decir esto, ¿es mentira verdad?-esperaba que sí<br>-No mi amor es la verdad.-lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas  
>-No, no lo es, mi padre no es ese señor, él me ha tratado mal, en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que burlarse de mí, de golpearme.-dije alzando la voz.<br>-Hijo, Amun está muy arrepentido.-mi madre siempre lo justificaba.  
>-Sí claro se nota, míralo ahí parado, si estuviera arrepentido ya hubiera dicho algo, ¿no crees?<br>-Escucha hijo-dijo Amun.  
>-A mí no me llame hijo, señor, mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen, él ha sabido cuidarme y darme todo, él es mi ejemplo a seguir, el si es mi padre, él ha estado conmigo cuando estoy enfermo, no usted, usted solo ha sabido darme malos ejemplos y hacerme sentir miserable.-le dije<br>-Hijo antes de juzgarlo déjame contarte mi historia ¿si?-pidió mi madre  
>-Ok pero rápido, que no quiero estar en este mismo lugar que este señor.<br>-Mira hijo…

* * *

><p><strong>ESME POV.<br>**  
>-Mira hijo-le dije viéndolo a mi querido Edward a los ojos.<p>

**Flashback**

Yo me había enamorado de Carlisle, pero Carlisle no era cualquier chico, él era mi primo, él y yo al ver que nuestra familia no aprobaba nuestro amor decidimos huir a una hacienda en donde Carlisle estaba trabajando de capataz, su jefe, el dueño de la hacienda, era muy buena persona, él le dio a Carlisle un pedazo de terreno, ahí Carlisle construyó una casita, era de madera, pero para mí era un castillo, porque me encontraba con mi príncipe.

Luego de unos meses descubrimos que yo estaba embarazada, Carlisle estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me dejaba levantarme de la cama por miedo que le suceda lago al bebe.

Cuando nació Zafrina, la llamaba su princesita, no sabía que comprarle para que sea feliz, después nació Sam, Carlisle y yo creíamos que éramos la familia perfecta.

Luego nació Kachiri, cuando ya Kachiri tenía 5 años y yo la llevaba a una escuelita que había por la hacienda, conocí a Amún, el me cortejaba cada día, unos meses después nos veíamos a escondidas, éramos amantes. Luego de 3 años de Idilio descubrí que estaba nuevamente embarazada, pero sabía que era de Amún, porque con Carlisle no habíamos tenido relaciones hace algún tiempo porque él llegaba cansado de su trabajo.

Le conté a Amun de mi embarazo y él me dijo que si quería seguir con él, debía abortar al bebe, claro que yo no lo hice, dejé a Amun, al hombre que tanto amaba. Estaba llorando en casa, porque obviamente Carlisle se daría cuenta de mi embarazo y enseguida sabría que no era de él. Carlisle ese día llego más temprano, y me pregunto que me sucedía, yo le conté todo respecto a Amun, el me abrazó, me dio todo su apoyo, me dijo que igual como habíamos tenido 3 hijos, el de aquí no será una excepción y también sería un Cullen.

Cuando nació Edward, Carlisle se puso tan feliz, ni cuando nacieron sus propios hijos estaba así de feliz, él dijo que Edward sería una gran chico, porque simplemente era su hijo. Luego de dos años tuve a Senna pero Carlisle seguía queriendo a Edward como si fuera su hijo menor.

Meses después me volví a encontrar con Amun él me dijo que lo perdone que fue un estúpido y como yo seguía enamorada de él, lo acepté. Amun me dijo que me fuera a vivir con él, así que me fui a casa y le dije a Carlisle, el comprendió pero me dijo que Edward y los demás niños se quedaban con él.

Yo acepté, después de todo Edward era más hijo de Carlisle que de Amun, a sí que me fui a vivir con Amun, no volví a saber de mis hijos hasta hace 7 años cuando, mis tres hijos mayores vinieron a vivir acá a Seattle con sus parejas, y el pequeño Edward vivió aquí solamente un año luego regresó con Carlisle.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>Mire a ver la expresión de mi hijo y estaba triste, me dolía verlo así.<p>

-¿Y ahora qué opinas? ¿Me perdonaras?-le pregunté.  
>-Sí mamá, pero, lo siento debo regresar a Forks- vi cómo se ponía de pie-Adiós.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Aaahh se me hizo muy larga la tarde, solo de pensar que hoy no vería a Edward, pero bueno, iba a visitar a su familia. Eran las 10 de la noche y me encontraba viendo Tv con mi familia, algo que no hacíamos hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y eso solo pasaba cuando Edward se aproximaba a casa, pero era imposible, de seguro a esas horas estaba donde su madre. Al instante tocaron el timbre de casa y mi cuerpo se tensó, vi como Charlie salió a ver quién era y escuché por la pared con disimulo.

-Buenas noches señor Swan- dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward, se lo escuchaba triste.  
>-Buenas noches-dijo Charlie a regañadientes- ¿no crees que es muy tarde para ensayar?<br>-No señor, no vengo a ensayar, ¿se encuentra su esposa?  
>-Sí ahorita la llamo-Charlie entro arrastrando los pies-Renee te llama Edward.<br>-¿Edward? qué raro se suponía que estaría en Seattle.-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía.

Escuche de nuevo por la puerta pero solo se oían sollozos. Decidí no ser más entrometida, así que me fuí a mi habitación, pensando en por qué Edward llamo a mi mamá y no a mí, yo lo hubiera escuchado, no se en que momento me quede dormida, solo sentí que me arropaban, y abrí los ojos.

Era mi mamá y estaba con los ojos rojos.

-Mami pero... ¿que te paso?-le pregunté- ¿que quería Edward?  
>-Nada pequeña, solo comprarme un reloj y un perfume-Renee vendía productos de marcas internacionales.<br>-Mhm ¿y por eso lloras?  
>-¿Como sabes que estuve llorando? Isabella Swan ¿estuviste husmeando en la ventana?-fingió regañarme.<br>-No mami yo no hago eso, solo... que tus ojos te delatan, están rojos.-dije  
>-Mhm tal vez es el frío.-lo se, una excusa tonta<br>-Mamá...  
>-Ok está bien pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.-dijo sentándose en el filo de mi cama.<br>-Bien te lo prometo.

**Flashback**

-Hola Edward, ¿que te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Renee al joven de cabello cobrizo. Pero cuando levanto la mirada tenía los ojos brillosos y rojos.-¿Que te sucede cariño?

Edward no puedo más y abrazo a Renee mientras miles de lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya pequeño, tranquilízate, y dime que tienes-pidió

Edward se tranquilizó y le contó a Renee todo lo que paso en Port Ángeles.

-Ya cariño, tranquilo, pero mira yo también crecí al lado de un hombre que aunque no tuviera mi sangre, tuve su amor y cariño, padre no es el que da la vida, es el que dedica tiempo, paciencia y amor a sus hijos.-dijo la señora Swan abrazándolo.  
>-Sí ¿verdad?-dijo Edward medio sonriendo-Ay señora, mi vida si ha sido miserable.<br>-No digas eso cariño, tu padre, Carlisle, te adora.-lo consoló Renee  
>-No lo digo por esto que paso hoy-le dijo el chico a Renee<br>-¿Entonces porque lo dices?  
>-Crecí sin mi mamá todo este tiempo, solo un año viví con ella, cuando tenía 14 años, y fue porque estaba huyendo.-dijo Edward cabizbajo.<br>-¿Huyendo de que hijo?  
>-De la policía, como usted sabe, en mi familia somos pobres, el alimento no nos falta, pero si hay carencias, así que me puse a trabajar desde los 12 años recogiendo metal para vender. Un día con unos amigos, me metí a una casa abandonada, adentro estaba lleno de maleza y había un olor repugnante, encontramos muchos fierros y hojalata que no servían, también había un auto, que estaba casi nuevo pero debió ser de los dueños, cuando me dispuse a salir, Peter, un "amigo" me dijo que le saquemos la memoria al auto, pero eso ya era robar y le dije que no, así que el la saco y se fue. Yo salí con mis metales para venderlos, y cuando regresé de vender todo, mi padre esta enfadado, le pregunté que pasaba y me dijo "Edward empaca tus cosas que te vas donde tu madre", yo le pregunte por qué y me dijo que los dueños de la casa habían regresado y no estaba la memoria del carro y los vecinos les dijeron que a mí me habían visto salir de ahí, yo le explique que yo no había sido, que fue Peter, pero no me hizo caso y me fui a Seattle y estuve donde mi madre por un año, en ese año Amun me obligo a hacer trabajos pesados mientras el vendía droga.<p>

-Oh cariño, lamento por todo lo que pasaste-le dijo Renee sollozando.  
>-No hay problema señora, le agradezco los consejos que me dió, y le quería pedir un favor.<br>-Dime.-dijo Renee aún entre sollozos.  
>-Usted vende productos ¿verdad?-Renee asintió. -De casualidad tiene algún reloj y el perfume Alfa?<br>-Sí los hay hijo, ¿te los pido?  
>-Sí, se acerca el día del padre y quiero darle un buen regalo a mi padre Carlisle.-dijo el muchacho sonriendo<br>-Es una buena idea hijo, te los dejare al precio que a mí me dan.  
>-No señora, esa es su ganancia.-debatió el joven<br>-ah no te preocupes por eso y ya ve a casa que es tarde.-fingió regañarlo  
>-Muchísimas gracias de nuevo señora.<br>-No es nada, cuídate hijo.-se despidió Renee  
>-Hasta mañana y le dice a Bella que mañana ensayamos.-dijo al fin sonriendo un poco<br>-Ok yo le digo.

Luego de eso Edward se fue a su casa.

**Fin Flashback**

Cuando me di cuenta tenía varias lágrimas en mis ojos, pobre Edward ojalá que la mujer que sea su novia lo valore, porque este hombre vale mil.

-Aww corazón por eso no quise contarte.-dijo Renee  
>-Ya mami hiciste bien en contarme así valorare más a mi amigo- amigo, esa palabra no sé porque pero me lastimaba- bueno ya me dormiré hasta mañana mami.<br>-Que descanses mi cielo-me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Pasaron los días y mi relación de amistad con Edward iba de maravilla, en el colegio igual me iba excelente hasta que un día...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>cuando sientas<br>que nadie te ama,  
>y que la vida<br>te escupe la cara...  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí  
>para luchar contra todos,<br>para subir...  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí  
>siempre a mí...<br>Cuando sientas  
>que tu casa estalla!<br>y la violencia  
>en tu familia mata...<br>Recuerda  
>que me tienes a mí<br>para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
>para subir...<br>Recuerda  
>que me tienes a mí<br>siempre a mí...  
>Recuerda<br>que detrás de las nubes  
>hay un cielo claro<br>cargado de luz;  
>que siempre<br>contarás conmigo  
>que entre dos es más fácil<br>cargar una cruz...  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí,  
>siempre a mí...<br>Si un día maldices  
>la hora en que naciste,<br>o si tu amor  
>se vuelve un imposible...<br>Recuerda  
>que me tienes a mi<br>para luchar contra todos,  
>para reír...<br>Recuerda  
>que me tienes a mí,<br>siempre a mi...  
>Cuando temas<br>a lo que te espera,  
>cuando sientas<br>que la muerte llega...  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí  
>para apoyarte en mi hombro,<br>para subir...  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí  
>que iré junto a tí...<br>Recuerda  
>que me tienes a mi<br>siempre a mí!  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí  
>siempre a mí!<br>Recuerda  
>que me tienes a mí<br>siempre a mí!  
>Recuerda<br>que me tienes a mí  
>siempre a mí! (Recuerda que me tienes a mi- Gloria Trevi)<p> 


End file.
